


War or love what's the difference?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Best Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Captain of her patrol. Her own unit they were going out to Seria. What she never expected was to face her past waiting for her at the bases military airport. What she did expect is to be the main first responder helping who she could whilst being the leader her team needed. What happens when their faced in danger?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26
Collections: 6th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Cooper she was a small town girl but now known world wide. Its no secret that she had her skeletons in her closest. Everyone knew her past and she wasn't ashamed of that. That wasn't her doing. She wasn't her father. She was her own person.

She made her own name after herself.

If you ask anyone in the military about Captain Cooper. They'd be able to tell you all the good that came to her name. They'd be able to tell you about the one that shallent be named.

Betty started at the lowest of the low at sixteen. She crawled her way through up. Practically in blood, sweat and tears. She had no family once her father killed them all. She was strong enough to fight back and never look back after she called the police.

She was 26 and the youngest captain. After 10 years of proving she could handle it. On her 25th birthday she got honoured with title captain.

So now she stands with pride in her uniform as she gathers her troops together.

"Command ECS listen up! Registor time. You hear your name you say here Captain then head on out chopper. Do you understand?!" 

"Yes Marm yes!" They all shouted in unison. 

"Archie Andrews!" 

" Here Cap!"He yelled running to the chopper. 

"Veronica Lodge!" 

"Here Captain!" She shouted running after Archie. 

"Kevin Keller! Kev your my second in command get up here." She giggled. 

"Sorry coming!" 

Kevin walked up to her and hugged her. "How you doing with things?" He asked her. 

"We'll talk later." She whispered back. 

"Trevor Brown!" 

"Dilton Doiley." 

"Chic Smith!" 

"Reggie Mantal!" 

"Chuck Mason!" 

They all shouted here one by one as an echo. Betty's Sargent who was the one in charge of everyone walked up to her. "Sargent Honey?" Betty smiled. 

"You have the special force officers joining you on your chopper. They'll be helping you on your Misson out there. In case it goes worse than we expect." 

Betty nodded having a loss for words. That means she has to see him. All her anxiety came flooding in. She couldn't speak knowing if she spoke she'd regret it. All she managed to mutter out was that she understood. 

Honey walked away as Betty just lost all control. She started to cry a little. She turned to look at Kevin. 

"What do I do?" She whispered. Kevin pulled her in for a tight hug. "The last... Last time I saw him was..."

~Flashback. ~

Betty lived alone. Her family was Kevin's family and that's all she knew at this point. She had Kevin stay over and His gran to help her get ready in the morning. 

Tomorrow morning was meant to be her happiest day of her life. She was downstairs with Eve and Kevin. 

"Are excited?"Eve asked her. 

"Yes." 

"Eve can I ask you a question?" She asked. 

"Sure honey." 

"Me and Juggie have been talking. We want you to walk me down the aile." Betty smiled happily. 

Eve started crying happy tears as she pulled her in for a hug. "I would love too darling. You are like my granddaughter I never got." She smiled. 

"Hey gran! I'm better than any girl." Kevin pouted as Betty giggled. 

"True." The women said in unison. 

Betty got a notification on her phone. It was from her husband to be. 

J: meet me upstairs now x

B: wait your here but how? 

J: babe you forgot I'm now a special force officer. 

B: shit up and just kiss me when I'm there. 

"I'm going to get my beauty sleep." Betty smiled running up stairs. 

Her door was already open and she could see Jughead leaning on her door for her. She jumped into his arms kissing him.

"I love you." She whispered into the kiss. 

"I love you more." 

He carried her over to the bed kissing her. "You know we're breaking tradition." Betty teased cradling his lap. 

"Since when are we that traditional anyway." 

"God I love you." Betty whispered kissing him. "Can you believe it tomorrow I'll be Elizabeth Cooper-Jones?" 

"It can't come fast enough." 

Clothes came flying in the air as they embrace each other. Taking one another like they've done many times before. Neither of them could believe what brought them together. 

One wanting to prove his family wrong the other running towards a community that would welcome her more. 

The next day Betty woke up alone. She was a bag of nerves. Waking up to Kevin playing music. Betty headed downstairs to get her hair and makeup. Polly would do her hair or makeup. Her mum would love to do her hair. 

She couldn't believe the day was here. She slipped on her perfect dress. Tearing up remembering her mother was robbed of this moment. Heading down the steps as Kevin whistled at her.

"Stop." She blushed.

"Army girl scrubs up well." Kevin teased hugging her. "Let's marry my B off."

~

Getting to the venue Betty's nervea increased. She was so excited. Betty couldn't believe this day was here. She thought she didn't deserve this. She thought she didn't deserve love but here she is.

As they pulled up to the venue they started to walk inside. Panic looks on their face when they couldn't hear their wedding song play but his best men Sweet Pea and Fangs standing outside.

"Guys what's happening?"Betty asked smiling.

"Jug isn't here."

The anxiety disappeared from her face. Tears started to form. Left at the alter on her own wedding day.

"Where is he? Is he late? Has he rang you? This can't be happening? It can't be! I saw him last night!" Betty sobbed as Kevin and Eve hugged her.

"We have no idea Betts." Fangs answered.

Betty walked in with her head held eyes as tears fell down her face. "Go home! The wedding is off!" Betty shouted crying. All eyes were on her and she couldn't face it. She kicked her heels off before running a mile a minute out of the venue.

~End of flashback. ~

"I know." Kevin hugged her. "Only speak to him if you have too." He told her.

Betty nodded as Kevin got on the chopper. Betty stood nervously as she heard the door open and the special forces officers walked in. Hair as dark as a raven. Eyes as blue as an ocean their eyes met. It was like a storm hitting all the emotions flooded back.

She saw all her old friends and him. They all walked passed her but him. He stood eye to eye to her.

"I'm sorry. Please let me explain."Jughead told her.

"3 years Forsythe." She coldly said. Betty knew he hated being called that. "Betts?"

"Get on the chopper and don't speak to me until we have too."

Betty turned away whipping her pony in his face walking away with attitude. She was broken on the inside. Every fiber of her wanted to kill him. She sat on the chopper looking at him tearing up. He mouthed 'I'm sorry.' Betty shook her head looking at Kevin. 

"So where are we planning our holiday this year?" He asked her to keep her mind off of things. 

"Vancouver or Vegas." Betty told him.

"Are we in a let's get black shit wasted kind of holiday or a relaxed one? I guess we'll see after this tour."

Betty nodded.

_____

Landing in Seria they headed to their camp base. Everyone hitting the deck straight away. Tomorrow's work is only the beginning of a long 6 months. 

The following day came and everyone was up at the crack of dawn. Betty sent patrols out so she could go meet the medic team that's been there for years. 

"Hello I'm Captain Cooper the medic of troop. I'm here to fully support you." 

The women looked at her she had short blonde hair and dark brown eyes. "I don't need help." She said. 

"We'll you have it so suck it up. I have better medical knowledge in worse case scenarios." Betty said. 

Sabrina nodded as she headed to help a patient. Just as she finished another case cane flodded through. Betty rushed to help the patient. Sabrina allowed it. She wouldn't deny the help with more medical knowledge would hurt.

Betty radioed through to see how the patrol was going. It was going well. She ordered them back here to help her. They were under sticked orders to protect the medical tent and give medical attention.

Everyone helped once back. They got multiple patients seen that day after the patrol. They all headed back to camp.

For the first two weeks it went like that. Patrols three times a day. Help at the medic tent as Betty kept her distrance from Jughead. He tried his hardest to talk to her but she stayed away.

One night they were all sat around reading letters from home. Betty had no like usual. Archie and the rest of the newbies started all singing as Kevin and the rest of the special forces officers joined in.

The song stopped as Betty looked up from her book. She saw him take the guitar. He sat down looking at her. Jughead strummed the chords before he started to sing. 

"Today is gonna be the day. That they're gonna throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now." 

"Backbeat, the word was on the street. That the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt." 

Jughead looked at Betty along with Fangs, Pea and Kevin. The others sang along. "I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how." Jughead looked at her dead on with that last line. 

" Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all, you're my wonder wall."

Everyone kept singing as Betty glared at Jughead before heading to her tent. That was their song. She sang it everywhere then Jughead learnt the cords for her birthday. He then played in front of everyone at open mic night at camp the day of her birthday. Ever since then it's been there song. He never picked an instrument up before that. The gesture warmed her heart. It was the best gift of all. 

Betty pulled the blanket over herself as she heard it play. She fell asleep a crying. Meanwhile outside everyone was still up. 

"Why was everyone staring at Captain Cooper?" Veronica Lodge. 

"No reason." The older men said. 

Archie leaned over and whispered in her ear. "They've all known each other since their first tour. Those three Jughead, Pea and Fangs did training together." He explained. 

"How do you know?" Veronica questioned Archie. 

"My Dad was their captain." 

"Why did Captain Cooper walk off?" She added. 

"Sweet Ronnie you know nothing." 

"You are shit liers." Veronica said. 

"Lodge drop it!" Kevin and Jughead warned her. 

Jughead looked at Kevin. He nodded flicking his head to her tent. Jughead ran off to her tent hearing her cry. His heart broke,Betty almost never cries. She's felt too much pain in the past she knows it's just life. But this, this felt like it was life slapping her in the face again. 

"Betts let me explain." He entered the tent closing the zip. "Go away." Betty ordered in a whisper. 

Jughead couldn't bring himself to do it. He ended up laying down on her bed hugging her. That enhanced Betty tears as she automatically wrapped her hands around him. Holding him like that for a minute. A minute or two of weakness. She didn't know if he was dead or alive so relief and furoy ran over her. She turned to look at him. "So you stay now but not on our wedding day?" Betty questioned pushing him off the bed. 

"Let me explain please." 

"You saw me the night before. You lied to my face saying that you were ready for a life with me. You were ready to be my family. You were the only person I had. I told all our friends and your family that there was no wedding. Embarrassed, hurt and confused Forsythe. That day it felt like you took a riffle to my chest and shot all the rounds directly into my heart. All I've ever done is love you. Loved you but love means nothing in life. So please Juggie just go."Betty uttered. 

"Please Betts when your ready to hear me out please do." Jughead begged squeezing her hand one last time before he left her tent. 

_____

Jughead was gone and all the younger soldiers started to mutter gossip. Kevin rolled his eyes before going to sit with Fangs. He's always loved Fangs but he's never came out to him or anyone yet. 

"Should we explain the basics and warn them if they say anything their on scut duty for a week?" Kevin suggested. Fangs intertwined their hands together nodding. "I missed you." He admitted. 

"Really?" 

"Kev you should know by name I'm bi." Fangs smiled squeezing his hand. "It's hard being the only gay one in my unit." 

"Tell me about it. Try having that tournament the first few years of our career." Kevin pouted. 

"God I have liked you for years." He admitted. "We're sharing a tent with the lads so I'll sneak into your bed to kiss you." Kevin smiled nodding at him. "Also it's a good idea. Everyone knows anyway." 

"Listen up guys! You have a lot of questions but they stop now. Captain Cooper and Officer Jones know each other. Most of the New York military that taught you were at their wedding. The people on their first tour and their closest friends. Its no secret what happened but its unspoken of. She was left at the alter. We have no idea why. Don't mention it to her or ever again. You will be on scut duty. Do you understand!? "

" Yes sir, yes!"They all shouted before heading to bed.

Fangs and Pea got up as they headed to Jughead. He was sat on the crates. They joined him.

"How are you feeling?" They asked.

"I don't know if I love her still. I have to explain everything but she won't let me." Jughead sighed.

"Give her time. She didn't know that you had a Misson that was top secret. You had to protect her as she was already had threats." Pea said.

"But I am also scared of commitment." He whispered.

"Yeah but you had a mission you and went missing in action for a year." Fangs added.

"At least it wasn't her. I just don't know. I just don't want her to hate me."

Both men beside him laughed softly. "That my brother will take time. Betty dearest is the most stubborn women I know." Fangs said.

"Ain't that the truth."

_____

Back at the tent Kevin popped in to check on her. He laid down on the bed as he pulled her in for a hug. "You doing okay?" Kevin asked her. 

"I'll be fine. I just missed him so much. But he hurt me more than he knows. He was my family." 

"I know. If you need me come get me. I'm going to get a shower before heading to bed." He told her. 

"I'm going for a walk." Betty said. 

They left at the same time but headed different directions. Betty saw Jughead on the crates. She was so angry. She didn't want to speak to him but she missed him. She had to tell him how she was without him. 

Betty headed upto him and sat next to him. "Pushing you off the bed was excessive. I'm sorry." Betty apologiesed. 

"I deserved it." 

"True." She looked at him. "I thought you died." Betty added. "It scared me. I heated nothing from you since the wedding. I thought you were dead. It terrified me. I was angry at you leaving me. It was our wedding day. Did it mean nothing?" Betty asked wiping her tears away. 

Jughead looked at her and shook his head." It's complicated Betts and I promise I'll explain everything but I know we have ears here. So I need to explain to you after this tour. You meant the world to me. "He explained. 

" Meant. "Betty repeated on a whisper. Of course it was past tense."Did you have another women?" She added. 

"No." 

"Got someone pregnant?" 

He shook his head. 

"Are you gay?" 

Jughead laughed softly at her. "Not all of your exs are gay Betts." He smiled. 

"Did your grandad die?" 

He shook his head again.

"Then why leave me on our wedding day? I lost everything again that day. I lost my family all over again Juggie. You were my everything. You know everything I've gone through. That day broke me." 

Jughead wrapped his hands around her. He was expecting Betty to push his hands away but Betty was too tired to do so. She leaned her head on his shoulder yawning. 

"I jumped into work not caring what happened to me. If a bullet hits me. Let it, if someone kidnaps me, let them. I will always be stronger then them mentally to get through anything." 

"Betts I promise once we're home I'll explain everything. You have my word." He whispered. Betty nodded faintly. She turned up to look at him ashe spoke "So how about we be civil towards one another?" 

"Civil? I'll think about it." 

"Stubborn as always." Jughead smiled. "I missed you." 

Betty didn't say anything back. Of course she missed him but she wouldn't admit that. 

"Remember when we first sat here like this?" He asked. 

Betty look at him again she pushed his hands away from her as she lifted her head up. All she did was nod. 

~Flashback. ~

It was there first tour ever. Fresh out of training. They've been there four months already with two months left. Weekly letters from family and loved ones arrived and with this being the 16th week with no letter due to her circumstances she felt the grief. 

Bringing herself out of the way she sat on the crates made bench as she let the sadness wash over her. She hated feeling like this but it was one of those days. Head in her hands she felt someone sit next to her engulfing her in a hug. 

"Betts I have a present for you." He smiled. 

Betty looked up to him with her tear stained cheeks. Jughead leaned down and wiped her tears away. Over this tour they've gotten extremely close. 

"I hated how upset you would get each Friday. So I got you something." He admitted. Jughead pulled out a letter from the waistband of his pants. Betty looked at him confused. "It's a letter from a loved one or someone close." Jughead smiled added. 

Betty sat closer to Jughead leaning her head on him. "Thank you." She whispered taking it. Jughead wrapped his arms around her hugging her softly as he sat behind her.

Betty leaned further into his embrace as she began to open the letter. She opened it with a smile glancing at him. This was so kind of him. Betty knew she was having feelings for him but this gesture made her realise she loved him.

~Dear Betts,

I have no idea how I came up with that nickname for you. It went from Elizabeth to Betty. I guess you only let people call you Betty you trust but now you just go with Betty. Now for us it's Betts. I like it, it definitely suits you. ~

Betty let out a small giggle to herself smiling up at him. She just looked at him with awe and love as he did the same. 

~Anyway, I can't believe it's been four months. It's been a long four months but with you it only feels like yesterday. You make me feel as the times flewn by. In my head it feels like it but in my body it feels like four month. Does that make sense? I feel like I'm rambling. 

In those four months we've known each other the one thing I'm most thankful for is you. You're quit actually the only thing keeping me sane baby. ~

Betty looked at him with the use of baby. She didn't say anything about it. She smiled biting her lip. 

~We've grew so close and I love that. If I'm being honest I can't imagine my life without you now. It sounds stupid Betts but your my sunshine. My dose of vitamin D. Okay that was kind of dumb and stupid to say. 

Anyway Betts, I really Really like you. I think you like me too. So I just wanted to say I love you and more as a friend. 

I love Betts. 

-Juggie x ~

Betty looked up at him and smiled. She slowly moved in and softly caught his lips in a kiss. It turned more heated before she got the strength to pull away. 

"I love you too Juggie." Betty smiled. 

"Really?" He asked nervously. 

"I really love you Juggie." 

Jughead smiled leaning down kissing her as all their unit were still occupied with care packages and letters. Pulling away they rested their heads against one another smiling. 

~End of flashback.~

Betty nodded before she stood up to walk back to her tent. Trying to stay strong was a whole lot of bulshit. We're only human. We're aloud to fall to our breaking point. Cry until we fall asleep. Break a few glasses. Punch a few walls. If you didn't the rage would bottle up. It would build up until you were numb inside. 

That numbness is what kills people. 

You're only hulam. 

You're aloud to feel. 

You're aloud to love. 

You're aloud go feel hatred and angry. 

You're aloud to be human. 

But how can one do all those things when they're carrying the past still within them? 

How?


	2. Chapter 2

2 and a half months in. A routine had occurred. Of course they've gotten themselves in a routine. A routine is good. It keeps them on track. It makes them feel like they have an ounce of safety.

They need safety. In a job so dangerous an ounce of safety feels like a treasure.

But what happens when that routine breaks? When the safety you felt is gone?

They should be used to it, right?  
They should expect the unexpected, right? It's not like their not. However, the fear still sinks in. The dread settles in the pit of their stomachs and the hopes of their final goodbyes to their families wasn't their final goodbyes.

In the middle of the street a child and a mother shot down. Gunshots flying everywhere. The sound was terrifying and it was easier to believe to make them less frightened that it was fireworks for bonfire night or the fourth of July. Not death capturing bullets that could kill you instantly.

Body's on the floor who's no longer made it. Blood everywhere streaming down the streets.

Betty had rushed a man in the ambulance as her Reggie drove the van towards the medical tent. Solely focusing on her patient she didn't realise this was a set up. Reggie no longer there still out helping his team.

All of this mass distribution was a decoy to get Betty alone. They knew who she was. Who she was to him. Wanting him to pay.

"Reg your going the wrong way!" She yelled.

She heard no response back. All she felt was the patient beneath her moving gaining up enough strength to wack her over the head with the gun he was hiding. Hitting her unconscious. She fell to the floor. 

____

Meanwhile back at camp. Everyone was rushing through to treat as many people as they could. All hands were on dock. Solely focused on helping those injured heel. 

Some still out on patrol helping clean up the mess and pay respect to those of the dead. Medical equipment running low everyone was highly stressed. 

"Where's captain Cooper?!" Kevin yelled needing her.

"Should be in surgery." Veronica told Kevin. 

"Someone go get her. She should be finishing up." 

Veronica headed to go scrub in. There's not alot you can do to scrub in when doing an on scene medical procedure with little to no equipment. They used what they had to use and there was no complaints about it. 

Veronica quickly rushed in the surgery tent to see no one there. Her heart dropped. 

"We need special forces ASAP!" She yelled. 

Kevin heard her shout and his heart dropped. Quickly finishing with his patient he ran over to Veronica. 

"What's going on?" He asked her. 

"She's not here." 

"I'll go to get the men. You carry on working. Stay calm and alert. Don't let anyone know anything yet. Do you hear me?" Kevin ordered. 

"Yes sir yes." 

Kevin walked like he was walking on fire to the special officer tent. He tried to keep his worries at bay but he couldn't. Fear took over his body. He got to the tent and he just broke down. Betty was his sister. His family and his best friend. He couldn't lose her.

Fangs noticed him first and rushed to his boyfriends side. "Baby what's the problem?" He asked. 

"Be... Bett...Betty is lost. N.. No one can find her baby."

Jughead turned on the spot and heard Kevin. "What?!" He shouted in fear. "Did I hear you say that right?" Kevin just nodded. 

"Who was meant to be partnered with her?" Jughead questioned. 

"Reggie." 

"Have we searched the camp?" Pea added coming over. "She was meant to be in surgery with a paitent." Kevin explained shaking. 

Fangs held him tightly hugging his boyfriend. Kevin couldn't stop shaking his greatest fear came to life losing someone he loved gone missing in action. 

"Everything's going to be okay baby. We'll find her." Fangs kissed his forehead. 

"Pea, Fangs, Toni and Cheryl." Jughead took a steady breath to calm his nerves. "Search the camp! Now!" Everyone just turned to look at Jughead. They knew he had to calm himself down. "Go!" He yelled. 

Cheryl turned to look at Jughead. "Jughead, we all love dearest Elizabeth but you need to calm your shit. We'll find her but you need to calm down now being captain of both units." Cheryl told him.

"Cher is right Jug." Toni smiled at her girlfriend before focusing back at Jughead. 

Jughead nodded knowing she was right. He took a few moments to collect himself before heading out. He saw Reggie and lost it. 

"Partners stay in two's! You don't leave her! Where did you last see her!? Tell me?!" 

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused. 

Without thinking in a spiral rage Jughead pushed him to the wall. "Betty! Partners mean partners now my Betts! My Betts! She's missing!" Reggie's face dropped. 

"I thought she was back at camp. She told me to bring this guy to the ambulance. I did as I was instructed and drove a guy here who Dilton took over on his procedure when we got here. I thought she was already here." 

Jughead moved his hands away from Reggie. He moved them to rub his tempals." Help everyone search camp. "He ordered. Reggie ran towards the rest of the group and dove in helping. 

~Flashback.~

Betty and Jughead were laying in bed together. Limbs all intertwined together as they shared multiple sweet kisses. Neither one wanted to get out of bed. Too engrossed in sharing those sweet tender kisses. 

"We should get up." He smiled. 

"No I don't want to." 

"We have too go baby." Jughead laughed softly. 

"I really don't want to meet the parents." She groaned. 

"If I would slip this I would happily be in Hawii with you right now." 

"Let's book a last minute trip." 

"How about this we book a flight anywhere in the world after we meet my parents?" He suggested. 

Betty's eyes lit up smiling. "I love you and I get total control." She kissed him. 

Jughead just hummed agreement into the kiss. He picked her up out of their bed heading to the shower together. 

Heading towards the Jones house Betty was nervous. She knew how they were all a military based family. How family meant so much to them but she also knew how they thought Jughead wasn't up to the job but he proved them wrong. Now they were proud of him proving them wrong. 

Betty's hand clutched onto Jughead’s as they walked through the door. JB his sister came running down the steps. "Jug! You're home!" She ran towards him pulling him into a hug. Jughead let go of Betty's hand to hug his sister. 

"So this is the famous Cooper." JB teased. 

"Famous baby? Have you been talking about me too much." She smiled kissing his cheek. 

"Maybe." He shrugged. 

"I love you baby." Jughead turned to look at her and smiled at her. "I love you too babe." 

Forsythe came hoping out on his crutches. He lost a leg in his last battle thought. He hated being in the chair and around the house he didn't put his prosthetic leg on. 

"Nice to meet you Cooper. Our Jug hasn't stopped talking about you. He's been dating you for two years and this is the first time he brings you home." Forsythe shook his head towards Jughead. "I thought I thought him better." 

Betty laughed softly and looked up towards him. "That would be my fault sir. I was avoiding this part because Juggie and I don't have to do it with my family." She explained. 

"Oh why dear? Do they not care?" 

"My mother and my sister care alot my father is a cold blooded murder who murdered all my family then shot himself." Betty explained. Forsythe was at a loss for words. "But I was lashed with a knife thought back so here I am." 

"Babe I thought we were going to sugar coat that part." Jughead hugged her from behind. He noticed her shaking. "We were but I don't want to answer questions about my family all night baby." 

"I know." He squeezed her tightly kissing her. 

They headed through to see his parents. All of a sudden her nerves disappeared. They loved her and what she was doing for her country. In a matter of minutes she became a part of their family. It warmed her heart even made her cry. 

Betty and JB were outside when Forsythe and Fp were talking to Jughead in the kitchen. "She's a good'en Sythe." His Grandad said. 

"Thanks pops."

"How long have you been together?" 

"Coming up 3 years." Jughead smiled. 

"Are you going to marry her?" His dad asked. 

Jughead smirked. "We'll that's why we're here. Could I have grans ring?" He asked his grandfather. 

"Absolutely. Come tothe safe." 

~End of flashback. ~

Jughead couldn't believe what's happening. He knew one thing he couldn't lose her. Commitment issues or not he couldn't lose her. He knew he can commit to something but committing to putting someone's life in danger he couldn't. That's one of the reasons he couldn't say I do. The fact that he knew he was heading on a dangerous mission. 

Heading to her tent it was neat and tidy exactly how she liked it to be. Picture of her mother and sister hung up on her bed stand. The necklace he got her with that if you shine a light through it, it says I love you over 100 different languages. Which hung on that was his grandmother's ring on it. He never new that she kept all these things. It made him smile faintly. 

It didn't matter though all that mattered was getting her back home safely but most importantly alive.

"Alice if your listening I am so sorry for how I hurt your daughter. But please! Please! Protect her with all your might. Please don't let her die. She's my sanity. The only thing that kept me sane through going missing in action. Please I pray to you. Guide her away from the light. "Jughead rarely cried but he let himself feel and cry. He couldn't loose her. 

___

Percing bright lights woke Betty up. A roaring headache Betty could see a bright white light and her mother and sister standing there. 

"Mum?" Betty whispered tearing up. 

"Hey darling, it's not your time to join us yet go home to your family." Her mother said. 

"But your my family." 

"We know that." Polly chimed in. 

"But you have Kevin, Eve and Jughead with his family." Alice told her. 

Betty shook her head no. "I just want to come home with you. It's safe and I don't get my heart broken." She whispered crying. 

"You're home isn't here Betty. At least not for a very long time." Alice told her. "Jughead is waiting to protect you. He's ready to fight for you. Prove how much he cares for you. He loves you." 

"No. No he walked away from me. I miss you guys." 

"B we know that but you have people waiting for you back there. Walk away from the light. We're always watching over you." Polly reassured her. 

"I'm scared." 

"We know honey but that fear is good to feel. It means your still alive. You can feel fear and live through it. Fight against the terror and prove to yourself or doesn't define you." Alice told her. 

"But I love you mum. I love you Pol." 

"We love you too." They said in unison. 

Alice and Polly both walked Betty away from the bright light. She could see a dark light with a spot of natural light coming through. Her head pounding as she felt like she's been hit by a trunk. 

Betty tried to move realising she couldn't. Chained and hung up like some main prize reward. She was confused hurt. Every fiber in her body hurt. 

Fear set in. It coursed through her bloodstream. Anxiety slowly followed. 

She was a dead women. 

"Help!" She yelled. "Please!" 

Someone rushed in with a gun in his hand. He pressed it to her stomach. "Shut the fuck up!" He pressed the gun further into her stomach. 

"What do you want with me?" Betty asked. 

"I said shut the fuck up! 

She felt the gun push further into her stomach ad another man came in and pressed a knife to her neck. 

"You picked the wrong woman." She whispered afraid for her life. 

"How come?" They asked digging their weapons further as Betty whimpered in pain. 

"I have no family. They're all dead. I have a friend that cares. My fiancé left me without an explanation. If I'm killed no one but one person will care. What's the point in that?"

"Point is we get money and draw that bastard out." Betty gave them a confused look. She had no idea who they were looking for. Why take her of all people?"Who?" She whispered. 

Then men in front of her let a chilling evil laugh out. Betty felt chills erupt through her body. All she knew was she has too escape. No plan at all as of yet but her main goal was to get out alive. 

"You really don't know?" One of the men asked her. Betty shook her head no faintly. "Should we tell her?" 

"I don't think we should." The other man smirked. 

"But he'll be looking for her so why not?" 

"Who will be looking for me?" Betty asked. 

"Shut up or I'll stab!" 

Betty instantly silenced herself. 

"But we need to directly send it to him." 

"Who?" Another man asked coming in with a mask on. Betty just looked at them. She wanted to know who as well. "God sake you know who." The guy yelled. 

"Special officer Jones!" One of the men shouted. 

Betty's face just dropped. Why did they know Jughead’s name? What happened? She was so confused. 

"Juggie?" She whispered low energy. 

"See you do know him." They all smirked. 

"Why?" 

"An eye for an eye bitch."

~TBC. ~


	3. Chapter 3

"An eye for an eye bitch."

A statement as old as time. A statement that will live on forever but how? Why? Has anger and revenge really uprooted I'm people that much they will kill. 

What has Jughead done? Did he still care about her? Why will she be here now if they think he does? 

Non of this made sense. 

"You see Bitch!"He punched her stomach. Betty screamed in pain." He's been trying to take my organisation down for years!"

Betty didn't say anything but nodded. All she thought to herself was that's his job. 

"We shot a captain 7 years ago."

Betty's face dropped. There very first captain. The one they loved and adored. The one that became a father to her. The only father she will ever remember. Fred Andrews. He made his unit feel like a loving family. That was the second worse day of her life.

"Jughead shot our leader the exact same time."

"My partner!" The women came in shouting. 

"Then on one of his missions he shut down our massive operation. We would have thousands of pounds coming in. We found him and kidnapped him just like you." The man smirked. 

Betty's face was shocked. She began to tear up. He was missing in action that's why he didn't reply to her. But how long was he missing for? 

" We took a year of his life but that bastard got away!"

The main that was talking to him pulled out a picture of her. It was several years old. It was of the day Jughead proposed. 

~Flashback. ~

It was a normal day at the military school. Betty and Jughead would work there when they weren't on mission. Betty was currently working with a class on medical action in the field. 

"QuickTime guys! I am a team mate bleeding out on the floor. My bones sticking out what do you do?" 

Betty was laid on the floor waiting for someone to come up to her. She wanted to know what they knew. 

"Come on! Your team mate is dying!"

She would always be a little extra hard on them when Jughead was away. Betty never meant too she just missed him too much. Betty would always get scared he wouldn't come home knowing what to expect out there. She still had two weeks without him. All she could do was count down the days.

"5...4..Almost dead!...3!"

Betty didn't realise someone came behind her and picked her up. She squealed unexpectedly as she looked at the person. Jughead was looking down at her. 

"Hey baby." He smiled. 

Betty smiled at him pulling him in for a passionate kiss. She missed him so much. She was so happy he was home. 

"I *Kiss.* Missed you so *Kiss.* Fucking much. *Kiss. * You're safe." Betty smiled kissing him in between what she was saying. 

"I am safe baby. I had to come home so I could do this. Go into my pocket inside the jacket." 

Betty looked at him confused but did it anyway. She felt a soft velvet box as she pulled it out. She was even more confused than before. Opening it up she saw this golden emerald ring with diamonds around it. 

"Juggie?" She whispered. 

"Cooper, Betts baby... I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me a better person. I have loved knowing every moment of you. You are my love. My rock. My family. My light. My sanity and I adore you. Elizabeth Cooper marry me?" 

"Put me down and get down on one knee baby." Betty ordered. 

"Yes Cooper." 

Jughead placed her down kneeling down. He smiled up towards her. 

"Please Baby Betts marry me?" 

"Yes! Oh god Juggie yes! I love you." Betty wrapped her arms around him kissing him. Jughead kissed her back pulling away to slip her finger. "I love you." They uttered in unison. Betty cupped his face kissing him.

Sweet Pea stood recording it all. Kevin was taking photos for them. He took one of her face looking at him.

"We're getting married."

~End of flashback. ~

That was the photo they had. She was tearing up again. One if the men punched her for fun. They walked out leaving her there hanging as it turned to night. 

_____

Three months have passed. Non stop constant searching for Betty but still nothing. But at the camp where Betty was being captive she was physically and mentally exhausted. 

Months of being beaten black and blew. Blood everywhere. She was physically and mentally done. The only thing kept her going was the thought of her friends storming in saving her. 

The main stormed in with a cam corder ready to be set. "So here's the plan you slut!" Betty pulled her head up to look at them. "You will repeat everything on these boards! Then we will broadcast it online."

Betty nodded again.

They set the camera up as Betty cried. The camera was on and she began reading the script. 

"I am Elizabeth Cooper. A captain of the US army..." Betty whimpered in pain. She took a deep breath as she cried. "I am being held captive... They want half a million and another colleague of mine... They... Ju...juggie don't come after me! They want you and money! Let me die! Don't let them win! Do this for me! When they kill me bring this organisation down!" 

All of a sudden there was an echo of a gunshot. Betty felt emense pain entering her body as she blacked out. 

_____

Hope its such a funny word. Its so hard to believe it will come true but yet so easy to let that word escape. It's easy to think about the situation in a negative light. All hope gone or you could say all faith lost. Either works. 

Months of searching and finding nothing Betty is lost. Most of the team is silently grieving a lost friend but still searching. They know the statistics. They know the likely hood but they still hold on. 

Cheryl and Toni were currently in the special officers tent trying to piece everything together. 

"Babe what if we don't find her?" Cheryl asked worried. 

"Baby we will. You know Jughead won't let this go. He's in bits trying to find her." Toni reasurred her. 

"Why didn't I ask her to be my maid of honour sooner?" Toni came around the back of Cheryl and hugged her. She shared a few sweet kisses to her neck. "Because we agreed tour first plan after." Toni reminded her. 

"God we're stupid." Cheryl laughed softly at her fiancé. 

"Maybe baby but we need to figure this out or you don't have a maid of honour." 

Cheryl nodded looking at the suspect board. Kevin came in with his laptop with him. His face said it all. 

"Cher!"   
"What!" 

"Where's Jug? I need people to track this video." Kevin whispered wiping his eyes. 

"What video?" Toni asked.

"You'll see when you get Jones." 

Just as Kevin said that Jughead walked in. "There's a video going viral about a military officer. Has anyone seen it?" Jughead asked. 

Kevin nodded. He placed the laptop down as all the special forces officers gathered around. Jughead hit play as he saw her. Betty was battered, blue,black and red. New blood and old blood all around her body. Tears forming in her eyes. Jughead let himself cry seeing her like that. 

He quickly paused it. "Have you watched it?" Jughead asked Kevin. Kevin shook his head no. "I clicked it saw it was B then paused it." Jughead nodded playing it again. 

He couldn't bare seeing her like that. It hurt too much. She was on so much pain and everyone could see it. Beyond the pain they've ever experienced.

"Stop it!"Jughead ordered.

Fangs paused it.

They were only up to the part where she was pleaded them not to find her.

" You doing okay? "They all whispered.

"How can they be monsters towards her?" Jughead whispered.

"We don't know."

"Can we just watch it so we can get it over with?"Kevin asked.

Jughead nodded playing the video. He kept taking deep breaths. If he didn't he would have lost in any moment. Everyone's heart shattering when they heard the gun shot. Betty trying to clutch the pain and stop the bleeding.

Jughead let a scream out. He touched the screen gently with his finger tips.

"I'm so sorry baby. I will find the people that did this. Just stay strong Betts... Please don't die on me. Please... I love you Betty Cooper." He admitted to himself.

Jughead quickly pulled himself together. "Fangs trace this video. Toni try get this taken down. Pea get the equipment ready and Cheryl help Toni. Kevin go be the captain of your team." Jughead ranted nervously.

"Seriously?" Kevin asked.

"I need someone to act like it's okay with them. They're freaking out. I'm freaking out! Betty might be dead! She can't die! Everyone back to work before I ring back home and get you fired!"

Everyone listened to him. They knew not to mess with him. They were feeling the same immense emotions. All struggling with how to cope with them.

Within the next hour everyone was fully focused. Video fully taken down. Everyone felt slightly at ease apart from Jughead. Toni came rushing in she found the exact PI address from where it was uploaded.  
With no time wasted all special forces units were on their way.

_____

Betty shot handing down her body was mentally drained. She felt her eyes getting heavier. All the men started to gather their families in making a dash for it.

They knew it was only about time they would either receive the cash or would have to flee the country.

Betty's breathing was extremely shallow. The men leaving her there to die. Rushing out as fast as they could. 

The special agent officers got to the location. All heading in partnered up. They weren't chancing it. Slowly managing to get they saw the place abandoned. Jughead fear came true it was too late. Not giving up just yet he ordered everyone to search the place. 

Holding onto the little hope they had left they searched. They searched high and low. Its when they did their double sweep check they found her. She was unconscious and completely knocked out.

"Guys I've found her!" Fangs shouted.

Everyone ran in as Fangs cut her down. Betty had lost alot of blood she wasn't fully understanding in what's going on. Jughead picked her up holding her close.

"Hey Betts open your eyes fully for me." Jughead whispered to her ear. Betty faintly opened the but quickly closed them. "Ju...juggie?"She whispered faintly.

"Baby stay with us."

Betty thought she was hallucinating. She shook her head slightly "You're not real." She whispered.

"We're all here Betts."

Betty tried talking again but she went dizzy. She gripped onto Jughead faintly before she let go as she went limp in his hands. "I can't hold on anymore." ashe whispered blacking out. Jughead felt her breath stopped. He immediately started CPR. He would not lose her after he just found her alive.

"Get me the fucking stretcher now!" Jughead yelled.

He immediately started to check her out. The bullet wound was infected. Her body littered with bruises. Jughead wasted no time in starting CPR.

He was physically pumping her own blood around her body. He was pushing her heart to start getting the blood flow around her tiny body he's cherished so many times. 

He had nightmares about this very moment. For the past few months he's been sleeping in her flannels he gave her years ago. Holding them close with a picture of her. He'd wake up in the middle of the night as he's doing CPR and it was time to call it. 

Only this time it was a reality. He was pounding her chest with compressions. Pulling her mouth open so he can give her the kiss of life. Getting her on the stretcher was a struggle. He wasn't stopping for no one. 

Non stopping motion. Her life in his literal hands. Jughead couldn't stop. He refuses to her die in his hands. The love of his life her light is dying out in his hands.

The time came to call it but he wasn't ready. He couldn't let her go. Non of them could let her go. Betty Cooper couldn't die on him, on them.

Not before he tells her he loves her. Not before he explains the whole truth to her. He only hopes that she's strong enough to pull through. Strong enough to hold on that little extra. Hold on and don't let go. 

Yet it was only hope as her light was slipping away in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me posting on nye. So this is llmy last chapter of the decade! Whoop whoop!

Anxiety high and a life fading away quickly. Surgical room all focused at the task at hand. Blood loss and a fading heart beat. Betty Cooper was losing her life faster then the surgical team could save it. Betty was fading in and out of life each moment.

She could see the bright light and her family waiting for her there. Her mother and sister shaking their heads no. Knowing it wasn't her time to go they uttered her to go away.

"Mum." She whispered.

"It's not your time Betty. You've held on this longer hold on more." Alice reasurred her.

"Mum's right B. Go back to him."

"He found me." Betty whispered softly.

"Now go back to him." They said in unison.

"But I am too tired."

"But he's waiting for you." Polly told her.

"I know."Betty began crying." I am tired. "

Her mother and sister pulled her in for a hug."Go back to him." The whispered kissing her head. Betty walked away from the bright light from their kitchen to their bright red front door when her family disappeared. 

_______

Jughead was nervously pasting outside the tent. They were all working tiredly to get her body fit and fighting. Jughead knew they would have to put her in a medical enduced coma until they were back home as they were travelling home now they've found her.

He was a wreck. Jughead knew the surgery as ended as he could here them call the end of the surgery. Wasting no time they got her on the chopper. Jughead didn't move anywhere. He was by her side every moment. 

Holding her hand every step of the way. This reminded him of the day no-one spoke off.

~Flashback. ~

Betty didn't realise she was pregnant on tour. The chills she thought was the draft on the night. The sick she thought it was the bad food. It all turned out she was pregnant.

Giving birth was not easy. Betty's been through pain but the pain like this she's never experienced. Jughead kept holding her hand sitting behind her.

"Baby it hurts." She whispered.

"I know." He whispered into her ear kissing her neck. "How didn't I know we were pregnant?" She asked.

"Baby we were on tour. You haven't showd fully.

Betty leaned into his embrace as she pushed." No one knows about the baby though. "She screamed.

" We can tell them when they cam meet our baby. "Jughead smiled in awe.

Betty nodded as she kept pushing. She pushed and pushed until the baby was out. The room was dead silent." Why isn't there crying? "Betty cried.

The doctors didn't utter a word." Tell us!"Jughead demanded.

They turned around moments later with a sad look on their faces." We're so sorry to inform you. He didn't make it. "They told her.

"Our baby." Betty sobbed into his chest. "It's my fault. I should have recognised the signs." 

"No Betts don't you dare blame yourself." 

They both looked other to the doctor placing a towel over their baby. They broke down sobbing holding one other as they sat there. They felt pain but no pain as much as this.

~End of flashback. ~

Jughead couldn't lose her. They already lost a child together. Losing her would break him. He couldn't lose her. He refused too.

______

Days later they arrived back at New York. Betty was in the hospital still in her coma. Jughead hasn't left her side at all. Its been a week and still no response.

"Hey baby wake up for me. I need you to wake up. Come back to me... Let's start fresh... I can't loose you too."

Jughead would come back each day everyday. He got himself into a routine for months. Sitting on the chair next to her holdimg her hands. Starting from the opening time right up until closing. 

As the months passed it was coming up to her birthday. They were just days away but she was still fast asleep in her coma. 

"Baby wake up for your birthday. I have bought you presents." He smiled faintly. "But you can only have them if you open your eyes for me baby." Jughead was holding on for hope. He was losing hope fast. "Please." He whispered. 

Stil no response. 

"Betts I love you." 

As soon as he said that he felt an extremely faint grab of the hand. Jughead thought he was hallucinating. 

"Baby was that you? Can you do it again for me?" Jughead asked getting his hopes too high now.

Betty squeezed his hand again still faint but the tiniest stronger than last time. 

"Betts please come back to me."

She had a breathing tube down her throat so she could breath. Jughead was still holding her hands when she tapped in more code the lights. Jughead immediately turned them off as he rushed back to her side. 

Slowly she fluttered her eyes awake. Betty still squinted due to her headache. She should be wearing her glasses to read and watch TV or in this case for headaches. She glanced up at Jughead to see him crying.

"Betts god I am so sorry." He whispered holding her hand. "That's the reason I never came home after my mission to marry you again."

Betty shook her head no. Jughead stopped. He understood she needed time to come around first.

"When the doctor has checked you out I am explaining everything baby."

Betty nodded softly before Jughead walked out. The doctors immediately rushed in to check her out. Jughead messaged the group chat to let them know she's awake before messaging the troop group chat. 

Checked overall done and breathing tube out they would be keeping her in for observation and scans. She would be going for scans later on. 

"Juggie." Betty smiled faintly whispering. "Yo... You found me." She cried. "I will always find you Betts." He gently wiped her tears away. 

"I forgive you." 

"For leaving you at the altar?" Jughead asked ashamed. 

Betty nodded softly. 

"I had to go on a secret mission but I went missing in action. The same people took me. I escaped somehow and now they're after blood. Once I did come home I thought it would be safer to not come back. But I was wrong and stupid. You will always have my heart baby. "

Betty lifted her hand to him." Come here. "She whispered. All she could do was whisper for now. Jughead came next to her as she intertwined their hands together."Lay with me?" Jughead wasted no time in laying next to her gently. She placed her head on his chest. 

"Juggie?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I saw them." Betty whispered crying. Jughead gave her a confused look. "My family." She added. 

"And?" 

"Somehow." She smiled softly. "They like you." Jughead laughed softly. "But I thought you'd said they wouldn't approve." He teased. 

"Because they would have." Betty smiled. "My necklace?" She asked. 

Jughead pulled it out of his pocket. It was her mother's locket and her engagement ring on it too. She told everyone she got rid off it but she never did. It's always been close to her heart.

"It's here." He smiled at the fact she kept the ring. "Betts I meant it I really do love you." Betty looked at him smiling widely. "I never stopped." She admitted. Jughead leaned down kissing her lips softly as Betty kissed him back deepening the kiss. She had to pull away to catch her breath.

"What happens now?" Betty asked.

"I still want to marry you Betts."

"Juggie."

"No listen to me please. I could have lost you. I can't lose you. We lost our baby no one knows about. We've lost friends, family and at one point each other. You were the only thing keeping me sane and alive when I was missing."

Betty cut him off. "You were the only thing keeping me alive." She whispered. Jughead smiled faintly. "We've already wasted so much time. We can make this work Betts. I am so madly in love with you and its never going to change. Let's take this leap of faith together and finally get married."

"Communication baby." Betty uttered. "We need that this time. Promise me that."

"I promise Betts."

"Baby your going be the one that saves me." Betty sang faintly. "Because after all your my wonderwall."

"You're my wonderwall too Betts." Jughead smiled.

"Yes. I want to marry you."

Jughead slipped her old engagement ring on. But he pulled out another ring. "This is your birthday present. One if them. It's a promise ring to do things differently." He told her.

Betty smiled as she cried at how beautiful it was. "You have to wait for your main gift." He teased.

"I already got the best gift... I got you back."

Jughead started to cry. He just held her as all her friends and family that became her family started to arrive. 

"You called everyone?" She whispered. 

"Messaged and baby your our family." 

Betty kissed him as Kevin and the Jones came through the door to them. Jellybean hugged her automatically missing her so much. 

"I saw the video... I ... Thank god your safe." 

Betty teared up too. "I've missed you too. I missed having a sister again." She admitted. 

Fp them hugged her. "We had everyone searching some sort of way. You're a Jones and no family gets left behind." He smiled. "We're glad your home." 

Forsythe rolled in with his wheelchair when he smiled at her. "My girls home! My favourite in law ever." Jughead’s grandfather smiled.

"Oh Sythe stop with the compliments." Betty whispered softly.

"How you feeling?"He asked her.

"Just peachy." She joked.

Everyone laughed with her. "Maybe we'll go to Vegas and get shit faced." Kevin teased.

"We're booking it when I'm out." Betty agreed.

"Maybe you will have to reschedule." Jughead told her.

Betty looked up at him smiling. "You didn't?" Betty catched on to what he was saying.

"I might off."

"You booked Vancouver!" Betty squealed excitedly

"Maybe." He smiled.

"Finally we get to go together." She whispered.

"We do." Jughead smiled. 

Betty snuggled deeper into his side as they spent a little longer with their family. Shortly they went home as Jughead and Betty just stayed holding one another. 

"You kept me sane Juggie. In Vancouver I want to get a tattoo to cover my scare on my ribcage." 

"That sounds perfect baby." 

Betty started to fall asleep. Jughead just held her as he fell asleep with her. They fell asleep for the first time like that in years. 

They feel the most safest when they hold one another. They haven't felt this safe in years. Now being back in each others arms it felt like coming home. 

Coming home to this safe embrace. The safest embrace of all. A love that kept them sane throughout the darkest moments of their life. 

It was like coming home in the best way. 

The most important home. The love they share.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I have loved writing this.

Betty was making an extremely slow recovery but it was a recovery non the less. She was struggling with one thing the most.

That one thing was the marks on her whole entire body. Each mark and scare made her relive each moment and she dispised that. With them on her body she still felt like a prisoner. Trapped with the memories and PTSD.

It was safe to say that Betty was taking some time off from serving for awhile.

She would have to attend weekly meetings with her therapist. Yet she hated it. Having to relive the trauma week after week. It was her own personal hell. It was awful. Betty hated it.

The only thing that were keeping her sane is her friends and family.

Betty was currently asleep at home. She was too terrified to sleep over there so she didn't. So with each change she got she slept. She had hotdog at her feet making her feel that little bit safer.

Jughead was getting in from a long day at teaching at the military academy in New York. He saw her fast asleep with Hotdog at her side. She wouldn't sleep if either he or hotdog weren't near her.

Tiptoeing in to their room he got changed into his pajamas before laying down with her. He gently wrapped his arms around her as she stirred awake.

"It's just me." He whispered.

Betty nodded softly as she placed her head on his chest. She liked listening to his heart beat. It made her safe as she drifts off back to sleep.

The following morning Betty woke up from a nightmare. Jughead just held her as she cried into his chest. It broke him seeing her like this.

"It's okay baby. You're here, look your safe. You're stuck with me for life. We're safe here I promise you." Jughead reassured her.

Betty nodded faintly as she was still shaking. Hotdog jumped up on the bed as he sat on her lap. She started to calm down more as she stroked him. Jughead sat behind her hugging her kissing her shoulder and neck softly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be. We're okay. I know and understand what your going through."

Betty nodded as she turned to hug him. "I love you Juggie." She whispered so faintly.

"I love you too darling. Let's get you some breakfast. We have a trip to go on next weekend. Are you still up for it?" He questioned.

"Absolutely. Day by day."

Jughead smiled at her. "Day by day." He repeated.

Day by day became their little motto. They take each step day by day. They love one another day by day. They're alive each day to the next. So day by day they survive. 

_____

A week slowly passed. The night terrors got worse on some nights. Yet they always got easier with him by her side. 

Kevin and Evie were there along with Jughead’s family. They all wanted to check on her before they fly out early in the morning. Kevin surprised her with all of their troop too. 

With having going through a traumatic experience they all bonded extremely close. They were like a dysfunctional family. 

"So when's the wedding?" Sythe asked. 

"We're not having a wedding. Last time he ditched me at the alter." Betty teased. 

"Babe." Jughead sighed. 

"I'm teasing." She whispered as she was sat on his lap on the sofa. Betty kissed him softly. 

"What you have to have a wedding?" Veronica told her. 

"No I don't." 

"I just want it to be the two of us with some witnesses at the court house." Betty admitted. 

"B come on now. You deserve a celebration." Kevin told her. 

"Well maybe we'll do it in a small Chapel in Vancouver and sign the papers over here." Jughead added. 

Betty looked up at him. "Now I like that idea." Betty smiled happily. 

"It's settled then." He kissed her. 

"But we want to see it." Jellybean pouted. 

"Fine at least let's us throw you a party." Cherly added. 

"Maybe." The couple said in unison. 

"Well at least record it for your old man will ya?" Sythe and Fp said in unison. 

"For you Sythey?" Betty smiled. "I'll think about it." 

"I'll convince dad and Grandpa." Jughead told them. 

"Yes then at the party we can watch it." Evie smiled. 

"That gorgeous women has the right idea." Sythe said. 

"Oh Forsythe stop it." Evie blushed. 

"Never." 

Fangs looked at Kevin as he looked mortified. His gran flirting. Archie couldn't help but laugh as Veronica jabbed his stomach. 

"Okay we'll do that due you. Only for you and Evie." Betty smiled. 

"Perfect." 

Betty was getting tired as she just yawned. Reggie passed Sweet Pea a drink when it slipped falling on the floor smashing. Betty jumped shaking from the nose. It reminded her of them smashing glass over her. 

Jughead rubbed her arms up and down whispering in her ear. "It's okay, look its just Pea breaking a cup." Betty just nodded as she focused on her breathing. 

Sweet Pea immediately cleaned it up. He apologised profusely. "Pea it's okay." JB smiled at him. 

"I know I just feel really dad." 

"It's fine Pea."Betty whispered." I'm just going to go to bed with Hotdog. "

" That's our que to leave. "Fp told everyone. 

Everyone nodded as they all fluttered out. Jughead quickly checked their packing before going to her. He hugged her kissing her. 

"I love you darling."

"I love you too Jug." 

"Are you sure your up for the flight?" 

"I want our holiday so yes." Betty smiled.

______

On the plane Jughead watched Betty the whole way. Betty slept as she held his hand. She slept all the way with no night terrors. Jughead woke her up with kisses instead of shaking her.

Betty woke up smiling at him."Are we here?" She whispered sleepily 

"Yep gorgeous. Let's get hotdog and go." 

Betty wouldn't go anywhere without Hotdog anymore. They him trained up as an emotional support animal. He has to wear a harness to show people he's a working dog. 

Jughead hired a car for them there. He knew that's the best option for her. So out of the airport into the car to the air bnb they rented. They rented a house that were for tourists. It gave them privacy and the comfort of Betty knowing she's safe. 

Once they got there Betty saw the massive bath and her eyes lit up. 

"Oh Juggie!"She sang. 

"Yes my darling."

"strip and come join me." She ordered running the bath. Jughead smirked at her. "Is that an order Betts?" 

"Jones don't make me come over there myself and do it. That wouldn't be nice would it. Defying orders isn't good baby." 

Jughead listened to her as he stripped off. They both sank on the bath. Betty lent back enjoying the hot water surrounder her body. Betty was holding his hands. Jughead gently kissed her neck. 

" Juggie can we get married tomorrow? "She asked. 

"Sure baby."

"You made me waited long enough." Betty giggled softly. 

"And I didn't mean too." He pouted. 

~

The following morning Betty got dressed up in a white flowly dress. She added a demon jacket and a wedge. She messaged a small Chapel that night explaining their situation. The priest happily accepted to marry them off. 

Betty kissed Jughead softly awake. He groaned kissing her back. "Happy wedding day. Get ready." She smiled excitedly. 

"Okay, okay I'm coming." 

Betty sat on the bed as Kevin messaged her.

K: so how is it?

B: it's my wedding day.

K: seriously?

B: I'm so happy.

K: you should put some cuffs on him so he doesn't do a runner lol.

B: I just might lol.

K: send me a pic of what your wearing!

Betty did the exact thing.

K: gorgeous!

B: thank you. You'll always will be my maid of honour.

K: I know gun. Go get wed x

Betty looked up to see Jughead wearing his navey Button down half done up with his slacks on. Betty couldn't help but smile as they headed out.

They decided to walk to the Chapel. Enjoying the beautiful scenery as they walked to the Chapel. Betty stopped to take multiple pictures of them.

It took them half an hour to get to the Chapel. Betty couldn't be happier. Today was the day she was finally getting married to the one she loved.

Jughead was in the Chapel as he played wonder wall on his phone with the speaker. Betty heard the song as she started to walk down to him. One of the other priests helped them film it.

Betty finally got up to him as she cupped his face. She was crying so much. After everything they've been through they were finally able to say their vows.

The priest went through the ceremony as they looked at awe at one another. They finally got to their vows as Jughead went first.

"Betts I can't believe this is finally happening...i thought you would hate me forever. I'm so glad you don't. You have to trust me I was excited to have a big army wedding with you the first time around. But reality hit and we couldn't due to reason we hate talking about... You were the only reason that I was kept sane. You are my wounder wall baby. I love you. We've gone through hell and back. Tour after tour and we always came back to each other. That shows us how strong we are. We are strong and our love is strong. I love you baby. I can't wait for you to be Mrs Jones."

Betty was fully crying now. She couldn't stop crying. She just pulled him in for a hug holding him for a few moments getting herself together.

"Jughead Jones, how you've dragged me to the ends of the earth and back. She kept me from the blinks of death. You loved me through think and thin. I couldn't have gotten through the kidnapping if I didn't think of you and our family. You've helped me through the PTSD and I still struggle. I'm going to be struggling all my life. But I know if I have you it'll be slightly better. I know if I have you life will be better. Day by day wounder wall. I love you and its about time your mine."

They both pulled the rings out as the priest pronounced them husband and wife. They exchanged rings before kissing one another passionately.

" I love you Mrs Jones. "

"I love you Mr Jones." Betty kissed him again as he lifted her up.

The other priest gave them her phone back. They sent it to everyone before heading to the pior to celebrate waiting to watch the sunset.

They sat watching the boats ship in and out. They shared sweet kisses. Hours later the sun began to set. They took a photo of them in the sunset both happily and kissing.

BCoop: I love you Mr Jones or is it still Sargent Jones? I know I'm Captain Cooper-Jones now x

JJones: God I'm the luckiest bastard alive. I love you Captain Cooper-Jones.

They both sat kissing on the docks. Jughead surprised her with a boat ride at sunset. They rode the waves of the sea.

Betty laid in between his legs. She smiled at him happily cupping his face.

"You're my husband." She kissed him.

"You're my wife."

"Love is like war. Its a dangerous thing." Betty admitted.

"Love is beautiful but war is scary. Scary is awful but love can be scary." Jughead agreed.

Betty pointed out the wonderful view. This was the most at ease and peace she felt in awhile. They had hotdog at their feet. He barked as he saw the segeals flying over them. Betty just giggled.

Jughead couldn't believe this was now his reality. They amount of pain they've enjured all led to this moment.

To finally be able to hold her here in the place they've dreamt about since they've first met.

Wars could be started over love too much or a lack off. Not accepting. Love is scary if you have too little you don't feel like you matter. If you have too much you feel like your suffocating. War makes you feel suffocated.

But having the right kind of love that's freeing. It makes all the difference in bad situations. It makes you think that you can survive it. Even if it's the worst of days. 

So having that love reconnected it's the most extraordinary thing ever. 

It's the best feeling coming home. 

It's like coming home from multiple tours to the ones you love most. 

Love and war can be so similar but yet so drastically different. 

So what do you pick?

War? 

Or,

Love? 

Love always come through in the end. It's more power than war. 

Love. 

Love can end wars. World wars or family wars. 

Love is always the ending point. 

But then again, love and war what's the differences?


End file.
